


Time and a Plan

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo is nervous about his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time and a Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt time at fanfic_bakeoff & uniform at 5_prompts

Kyo would never admit it, but he nervous about his first day at his new school. Not only was it a new school, but it was Yuki's school. What if he made a fool out of himself? What if no one liked him? What if everyone expected him to be like Yuki? He eyed the uniform in the mirror once more.

This would be the year he beat Yuki . Akito made the bet thinking there was no way he could ever best the rat, showed how much Akito knew. Every time Kyo fought Yuki, it just served to remind him of what he truly wanted.

One day he would be the man to take Yuki from the family. Then he would not have to worry about Akito or Ayame ever again.

He took a deep breath and felt his nervousness decrease and his confidence rise.

He would just think of the uniform as the first stepping stone to getting what he wanted. He had time to wait and make things right for both of them.


End file.
